Road Trip
by TheNumberFour
Summary: The Fentons along with Vlad go on a cross-country road trip, which turns into a trip around the world when the gang must save Danny's parents, who have been stolen by a mysterious, old evil with a connection to Vlad. Contains a bit of DxS. HIATUS.


**Hey everybody! I know, I'm also working on Betrothed, but what's the harm of adding another story? NO FLAMES! **

**Fun fact about this story: it came to me in a dream! I just HAD to form a plot around it.**

**This chapter is incredibly random. Mostly because my mind kept spewing out different ways for the kids to irritate Vlad. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, anything from the musical Wicked, Facebook, Pixie Sticks, Monster, "Pray for You", or iPhones**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

I stared out the window of the Ghost Assault Vehicle, a frown on my face. Sam, Tucker, and Jazz mirrored my actions. My parents were forcing us to go on a camping trip. They recently gained an interest in those old, abandoned ghost towns and other ghost-infested places _other_ than Amity Park.

I didn't have time to go camping. I had a town to protect. Skulker could be rampaging and scouring the town for me. Technus could be hacking every computer in the city. And the Box Ghost… don't even get me started on him! I growled softly, clenching my fists. Sam and Jazz, seated on either side of me, patted my hands reassuringly to calm me down.

"My, my, Little Badger. You don't look well." a devious smirk was shot in my direction. _Oh yeah, then there's him._ My father's oh-so-excellent judge of character once again screwed me over. He invited Vlad to come along on this trip. We all had to spend weeks on a road trip with a homicidal fruit loop. Yay. Someone please fully kill me.

Thank goodness my parents were up front, singing camp-out songs, and paying no attention to their passengers. They would have seen my eyes flash green if they had turned around.

"Danny. Restrain yourself."Jazz whispered. I took a breath and stood up, moving to one of the bunks.

"I'm taking a nap. No one is allowed to wake me up until this trip is over." I closed my eyes.

"You're gonna have to move to the top bunk, Danny boy. You're lying in Vladdie's bunk!" my dad said, glancing in the rearview mirror.

"Of course it is." I muttered under my breath. I jumped up to the top bunk. Sure, I'd be sleeping over Vlad's bed, but no one else would. I needed to protect my family and friends from that monster.

"And besides, Danny, I doubt you'll be able to sleep until the end of the trip." My mother giggled cheerfully.

"You also said you didn't think I could eat three double Nasty Burgers and super large fries all in one sitting. I'm a teenage boy. I'm naturally wired to sleep, eat, and play video games." I mumbled in response. My dad apparently lost focus on driving and the RV lurched forward suddenly. I rolled off the top bunk and landed on the floor with a painful thud.

"Oof! Guess I'm not going to get to sleep now… One of the many times I don't get what I want on this vacation." I frowned. A few minutes later, my mom decided to put her _Wicked_ CD into the player.

"_Wicked_? Really?" Jazz asked.

"You know, my great, great grandfather used to hunt witches, kids!" Dad's enthusiastic voice boomed from the front seat. I scowled. John Fenton Nightingale nearly killed me. _On Vlad's orders_. I mentally added, shooting another glare at the evil man. He gave me a knowing smirk. Mom skipped a few songs. The song that started to play began with two women reading aloud what seemed to be two different letters to their parents. I smiled. (Yes I do know some _Wicked_ songs. Sam made me see it four times).

"How appropriate." Sam muttered into my ear.

"Very." I smiled back.

"Little Badger! This is the first time I've seen a smile on your face for this whole trip! What could have possibly gotten into you?" Vlad asked suspiciously, realizing I was up to something.

"You'll see…" I chuckled.

I broke into song once the tempo picked up.

"What is this feeling, so sudden and new?"

"I felt the moment I laid eyes on you."Sam sang, and gestured to Vlad and emphasized the word "you" as if she were talking about meat eaters *cough* Tucker *cough*

"My pulse is rushing." I continued

"My head is reeling." Sam followed.

"My face is flushing." I put my hands on both cheeks.

"What is this feeling?" We sang in perfect harmony.

"Fervid as a flame. Does it have a name?" We went on.

"YeeeeeeeeeeEEEEEEEEEEES!" Jazz and Tuck joined in (he had taken a few singing lessons since he displayed his "cover" of Ember's song in front of the whole world). Vlad raised an eyebrow.

"Loathing. Unadulterated loathing." I sang alone

"For your face." Sam liked saying that line.

"Your voice." Jazz scrunched up her nose.

"Your clothing." Tucker finished. Vlad clenched his fists and frowned.

"Let's just say…" My friends and sister set it up for me.

"I loathe it all!" I exclaimed. "Every little trait, however small, makes my very flesh begin to crawl," I smirked as his frown intensified, "with simple utter loathing."

"There's a strange exhilaration in such total detestation. It's so pure, so strong!" Jazz added.

"Though I do admit it came on fast," Sam started the sentence.

"Still I do believe that it can last." Tuck finished.

"And I will be loathing, loathing you my whole life long!" I belted out, meaning what I said. Vlad's face turned a wonderfully satisfying shade of pink.

"Dear Danny Fenton," Sam, Tuck and Jazz sang, replacing _Galinda_ with my own name, "you are just too good! How do you stand it? I don't think I could! He's a terror, he's a Tartar. We _do_ mean to show a bias, but poor Danny, you're a martyr." They altered the lyrics a bit more, though my parents didn't seem to notice. Vlad's face reddened even more

"Well… these things are sent to try us…" I sang modestly in response.

"Poor, poor Danny, forced to reside above," they referred to the RV's bunks, "someone so disgusticified. We just want to tell you, we're all on your side! We share your loathing, unadulterated loathing, for his face, his voice, his clothing! Let's just say…" they continued on, while I sang the first verse (What is this feeling? So sudden and new…) again. I joined with them again.

"We loathe it all! Oh, what is this feeling?"

"Every little trait, however small, makes our very flesh begin to crawl." Tuck and I sang together to the bouncy tune… you know, like men.

"Does it have a name? Yes!" Sam and Jazz broke in after we had said "small".

"AaaaaaaAAAAAAH!" We all exclaimed together.

"Loathing!" Sam and I harmonized. Tuck and Jazz echoed with another, "Loathing!"

"There's a strange exhilaration," we continued as Tucker and Jazz repeated, "Loathing!"

"In such total detestation!" We completed the line as Jazz and Tucker added another "Loathing!"

"It's so pure, so strong!" All four of us sang.

"So I do admit, it came on fast. Still, I do believe that it can last!" I sang solo.

"And he will be loathing for forever; loathing, truly, deeply, loathing you…" Sam, Tuck, and Jazz built up to the finish.

"My whole life long!" I spread my arms and struck a "Jazz Hands" pose.

"Boo!" I invaded Vlad's personal space, by leaning close to his face, then made my eyes flash green for a split second.

Unlike Kristen Chenoweth, who plays Galinda (don't ask how I know), he didn't respond with a high-pitched squeal.

"Grr." He growled in annoyance and shooed me away from him.

"Can you play it again, Mrs. Fenton?" Tucker pleaded to my mother, who gave in to his request, clapping her hands with glee. Vlad buried his head in his hands.

Danny-1 Vlad-0

After we had finished the song for the tenth time, Vlad had put some earplugs in his ears and was now reading a thick book covered with one of those stretchy book covers Mr. Lancer has us cover our books with. _Hmm… _a plan formulated in my mind. Sam and Tucker were engaged in an intense match of rock-paper-scissors (I have no idea what started it), Jazz was currently scribbling on a pad, glancing at Vlad, then back down at the paper.

"What are you writing?" I whispered.

"During the ride, I formulated an idea for a new thesis. I'm now writing a paper on the effects of irritation on a subject who is somewhat mentally unstable. It may sound cruel, but it should produce some… interesting results. You know what to do." Jazz smiled and scratched down more notes on Vlad's behavior.

I sat next to him on the couch and read the page he was scanning.

"_It is important to remember that you should not be forceful when you try winning over the one you love. It will drive them away. It is also dangerous to pursue someone who already is in love. Even though it may hurt, the best way to handle the situation is to let her go. Who knows? He or she may find her way to you in time." _ Was he seriously reading _Romance for Rich, Creepy Dimwits_? And where in this book did it say to do the exact opposite of what it says?

"Whatcha readin'? Oh, _Romance for Rich, Creepy Dimwits_?" I asked him, turning towards him and resting my chin on the palm of my hand. He snapped the book shut and took out his cell phone instead. He had a fancy, hi-tech phone with a touch-screen and a bunch of apps. Tucker looked over, envious. Wait… Vlad had a Facebook account. My dad forced us to become friends a while back.

I took out my iPhone and selected the Facebook app.

_Hey, Uncle Vlad? Being ignored hurts my feelings…_ :( I wrote on his wall. I curled up over Sam and Tucker's laps and acted depressed. No more than a minute later, my friends had commented in response.

_Sam Manson: Danny's practically crying over here._

_Tucker Foley: He's in my lap curled up in a ball._

_ Jazz Fenton: His tears are ruining my notebook._

_ Danny Fenton: I'm an emotional wreck._

Vlad clenched his phone so tightly in his hand that I was sure it would break any minute. I walked over to my bunk and climbed up, retrieving seven Pixie Sticks.

"Pixie Stick anyone?" Sam, Tucker, and Jazz each took one. I even threw one at Vlad, but it phased right through him.

"Ugh, dude! Now I'll never eat that pixie stick…" I cursed. My pixie stick was now being sat on, by Vlad no less. EW.

I downed the last three, then grabbed a Monster out of the mini-fridge. I heard a faint _gulp_ sound from Vlad's direction. That's right. I was hyping myself up. Why? Everyone knows hyper people are the most annoying to adults like Vlad. Adults like my mother and father didn't care a bit. My sugar-infected brain cells came up with a whole list of ideas in nearly three seconds flat.

"You guys may want to put on some headphones or something." I warned my friends quietly. They quickly found th

I sidled over to Vlad again and plucked the pink, foam earplugs out of his ears.

"Wow! Cool earplugs! But why are they pink? You're a grown man. But you know who else likes pink? The Wisconsin Ghost! I remember from the reunion. He shot pink lasers from his hands and made pink shields. Why? You certainly must know. He haunts your castle! And what is up with the skirt he wears? And the hair! Wolverine from X-Men already has that haircut. And then he has fangs, but I doubt he uses them, because he's a ghost, not a vamp –" I said all in one breath until I was interrupted.

Vlad's hand covered my mouth.

"That is quite enough Daniel!" Vlad said quietly, attempting not to draw the attention of my parents, who were still up front singing the Ghostkateers theme song.

"But Unky Vlad, I'm just trying to make conversation…" I pouted.

"And that is enough conversation for one day. Now hand over my earplugs."

"Oh, these?" I looked to the little foam plugs in my palm. "Hold on a minute." I walked up to the front and tapped my father's shoulder.

"Hey, Dad? I just wanted to show you these awesome earplugs. They work so well, don't they?"

"Well, I'll just have to see about that! Here Maddie, take the wheel!" The wheel shifted to my mother, who rolled her eyes and chuckled softly at how easy it was to amuse my father. He inserted one plug in each ear. After he was done testing them, he handed them back over.

"You're right, Danny, they are great!" Jack exclaimed. "We should make earplugs that filter out ghost noise!"

"We already have, sweetie. The Fenton Phones, remember?" Mom reminded him.

"Oh, yeah!" My dad took the wheel again and I retreated to the back of the RV. Vlad was gaping at me.

"Here you go." I threw the earplugs (covered in my dad's earwax. Ew. It's the handkerchief all over again…) at Vlad, who recoiled as they made contact with the skin of his hand.

Another idea popped into my mind... another musical one. I rummaged through my bag and retrieved my iPod, plugging it into the car stereo system. Now that Vlad had no earplugs, he would be much easier to irritate. I chose the song I had remembered, "Pray for You" By Jaron and the Long Road to Love. Once it got to the chorus, I began to belt out purposely off key, "_I pray your brakes go out running down a hill, I pray a flowerpot falls from a windowsill and knocks you in the head like I'd like to. I pray birthday comes and nobody calls. I pray you're flying high when your engine stalls. I pray all your dreams never come true. Just know wherever you are, honey, I pray for you."_

"I love this song! Don't you love this song? I would love to sing it to so many people!" I gushed out and proceeded to play the song on repeat. I could tell my friends were thankful they couldn't hear me.

"DANNY! GIVE IT A REST!" Mom shouted from up front. _Busted..._ Vlad looked up the the roof and mouthed, _Thank you_. However, my sugar rush wasn't giving up that easily.

"But WHY?" I whined, dragging out the last word.

"That's it! You are taking a Fenton Fast-Acting Sleeping Pill right now!" My mother's arm reached back and dropped the small, but powerful pill into my hand. I popped it into my mouth, followed by a swig of water.

Then, I leaned back and laid my head on the headrest, shut my eyes and dozed off.

Danny: 2 Vlad: Still 0

* * *

><p><strong>I know the chapter's really random, lacks A LOT of description and it ends really abruptly. "What Is This Feeling" came on my iPod when I was trying to think of ways to annoy Vlad and I thought it would be the perfect song for the gang to serenade him with (same with "Pray for You," which is a very good song that I highly recommend). The Facebook chatting was inspired by the numerous chat fics going on here. And the rest of the stuff I just made up as I went along.<strong>

**It's not my BEST story, but it will get better later on as the action picks up! Promise!**

**Review please!**

**~TheNumberFour**


End file.
